the trip to district four
by Dooderbug
Summary: hi my name is sarah mellark I get to visit the odairs and maybe i will fall in love with the one and only finn odair j.r.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one !

Hi my name is sarah mellark I live in district 12 my parents are katniss and peeta mellark. So im the mocking jays daughter you might think its all a big honor well its not your expected to be just like her well im not.

" time for dinner"my dads calls from the kitchen."okay coming"i yell down. I walk down the stairs "hmmm, what smells soo goood! dad"i say "lamb stew" my dads says" mmhmm my favorite" my mom says walking into the kitchen "dad can we have cookies before dinner" my little brother adien says."no how about after dinnner"my dad say."okay come on lets eat already im hungrey"adien says.

_time skip after dinnner_

"heyy sarah"dad calls."yeah dad wats up"i ask"how would you like to spend time with the odairs for the summer"my dad asks"sure sounds fun"i say" okay go pack were leaving tomorrow"he say i just nod okay.

I go upstairs and pack man i havnt seen the odairs in like 5 years and im 15 turning 16 in a few months. so fin j.r. is hell be nicer to me and not push me off the peir this time.

_time skip to the train arrival_

"sarah were here in district four"adian says"yeah"i say we get of the train and annie pulls me into a big hug "heyy sarah" annie says"hi annie " i i got out of that hug i saw fin we wa gorgeous he looked just like his dad he had the bronse hair and sea green eyes he was very muscular. he pulled me in a hug "heyy saraah saraah:he whispered to me sending shivers donw my spine."heyy fin" i whisper back he lets me go "shall we head to the house" finn say "we shall" i say. and we bother start laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two !

when we go to finn and annies house it was a huge white beach house. finn showed me two my room it was ocean blue. there was hard wood floor that looke like the sand the bed was a water bed it was comfy." heyy saraah, saraah lets go to the bach" finn asked "okay" i say.

H goes to his room to get som swimming trunks on while i change into a bikinie on. i changed into my bikine its striped with blue green pink and orange its not a triangle one id never wear one of them.

_time skip to the beach_

Fin was already out there and omg he had amazing abbs he had a six pack he wa very tan ahh.(mentaly slaps self in the face for praticly drooling over fin !)."heyy, saraah saraah are you checking me out" finn ask i blush adeep shade of red "and now your blushin hmm " he says while rasing en eyebrow "no !" i say he just smirks at me" okay lets go sit on the peir" he say i nod we walk onto the peir and just sit there for a while.

next thing i know im pushed of the peir not again odair " ILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS ODAIR I SWE-" i yell then get cut of by splashing into the water ha i got it i dont resurface i swim under the peir untill i hit shore still under neath haa thall show him."saraah, saraah, are you okay sarah were are you ohh im comin saraah" he says then he jumps under then i climb and get on the peir . i yell heyy finn when im at the edge.

"sarah you little, how could you scare me like that"he says i just smirk and say"how could you push me of the peir your 17 grow up"i say he gets back on the peir and pulls me in a hug "you scared me saraah, saraah"he says " im sorry i didnt mean to" i say ohh this is an awesome moment the sun is setting "its okay " he says what if he kisses me (mentaly slapsself) forget i thought that. than before i know it hes leaning in he closes his eyes i close mine and we kiss.

his lips are so soft and warm and i could kiss them all day his tounge slides scross my bottom lip begging for entery, Whitch i greatlyfully allow. His toung slips in my mouth amd we battle for dominces whitch he wins. we were rudely inturpted by?.

**sorry for the cliffy but we need some excitement please R&R tell me who should be the interrupter one of fins friends or his mom or sarahs parents!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**SORRY I HANVT UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTHI WAS LIKE HAVING WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY BUT I THINK IM OVER IT NOW!**_

Chapter 3

(Sarah's pov)

"finn Bryan's here" Annie yells but we don't pay attention still stuck In this amazing kiss, next thing I know me and finn get pushed into the ocean.

" ohh finn has a girlfriend, and it's a mellark " Bryan says I'm guessing

"quit it byan"Finn says already almost to shore

I swim after him.

" or what" bryan teases were already back on the pier talking to bryan

" or this"I say as I push Bryan off the pier. The next thing you here is a big splash .

"so uncool you two " Bryan says

"you started it "

"no you did"

"no you did

"shut-up you two act like your five " I say laughing "by the way I'm Sarah and you must be bryan I must assume" I say

"yeah"

"cool , so have you lived here your whole life "

"nope, my parents use to live in district 8 untill i was about 8' then they wanted a little change from it all"

"cool I wish I lived in another district instead of plain old boring district 12"

"haha I understand "

"well bye it was nice meeting you , come n finn"

"bye Sarah, bye Finn "

"bye man" finn says

With that we turn and leave. Bryan was kinda cute blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes but Finn is still better looking well in my opinion.

"dinner time " Annie says as we walk through the door.

We all sit down and eat ohh my favorite shell fish lobster crab and shrimp I could eat this all day.

AGAIN IM SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATE I PROMISE I'LL TRY AND UPDATE MORE OFENT TELL ME WAT YA THINK R&R PLEASE


End file.
